


221BlowJob

by x0chipilli



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, AO3 1 Million, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, M/M, Season 3, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, cock fight, ok more of a contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0chipilli/pseuds/x0chipilli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson for the win!</p>
            </blockquote>





	221BlowJob

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of A03's One million mark thingy! Yay!

“Jush hang on one moment. Hush. Jush gimmie one sec…Hush, John!” Sherlock slurs his words downwards.

John chuckles and sways. He’s not been this pissed since Afghanistan. He’s not played this particular game since then either. He always wins.

“You started it, posh git.”

Sherlock braces himself with one hand while trying to get himself bigger with the other. John shakes his head over emphatically.

“You lose…” he chuckles, his own massive member in hand, “I’ve got … _at least_ two inches on you!”

“But I’m much taller than you!” Sherlock whines, and John laughs again; he’s heard it countless times.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover-” John attempts to wrap himself around Sherlock’s lanky frame. Bony hips wriggle away impatiently.

“I’ve got an international reputation!” Insists Sherlock, “ _An InternationalReputation!_ ” His eyes roll back with effort or delight in his own drunken words.

“So do I -” John starts, but stops and gapes as Sherlock nearly manages to win the competition.

“HA!”

“You bloody egomaniac!”  John says.

Finally he manages to pull Sherlock into a kiss. It’s only been years of pining, he thinks. It’s only the night before his wedding. Finally though.

John feels giddy as he presses up against Sherlock, to make the final call.

“A half inch shy, love.” he murmurs happily, “You owe me a blowjob.”


End file.
